She Will Be Loved
by BeccaWinchester5783
Summary: What if Sam had a sister? What if his sister had a secret? Sort of AU. Some chapters are rated T others rated M. Mention of rape, non-con, and abuse. NO SLASH! NO WINCEST EITHER!
1. Abuse

_What if Sam and Dean had a younger sister? What if that sister was strong on the outside, but weak and fragile on the inside? The answer to these questions wait below._

_And another thing; I OWN NOTHING! Well except for Jackie Winchester and her likeness! _

Dean: 23

Sam: 19

Jackie: 17

I shoot up in bed when I hear a loud clatter in the kitchen downstairs.

My roommate Jared snorts from his place on the couch in the corner.

I creep out of bed slowly, reaching for the bat I have beneath our bed.

I slide stealthily down the stairs, peering into the dark kitchen.

A lone figure with tattered, wind-blown hair that reached their shoulders stood in the kitchen, dressed in a long black hoodie, dirty skinny jeans, and scuffed black boots with a chain that shines in the dim moon light.

My muscles tense as I close in on the unwitting trespasser.

Just when I was about to bash the bat over the person's head, they whirl around.

I hardly recognize the face beneath fresh gashes that still shine red with blood.

"J-Jackie?" I stutter out in disbelief.

My younger sister nods.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She jokes hoarsely.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to see my favorite brother. Besides, I needed a break from dad and Dean. They're driving me nuts." Jackie laughs, making the cut on her lips crack open wider.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know, hunting." She says lamely.

I can tell she's lying, but decide to let it go.

"Can I get a hug?" She asks, opening her arms, awaiting a hug.

I let the bat clatter to the floor as I embrace my battered sister.

She hugs me back, sniffling as she tries to fight back tears.

We stand there for a few moments, just breathing in each other's warmth, when the kitchen lights flip on.

We release each other and turn to see Jared standing there, wearing a pervy grin covered by his sloppy black hair.

"Who's that Sam?" He asks, scoping out my sister with hungry eyes.

"This is my sister Jacqueline. Jackie, this is my roomie Jared." I introduce the two.

"Oh yeah, Sam mentioned you before, but he never said that you were this sexy." Jared smirks.

A smile crosses Jackie's busted lips.

I slap my friend's arm and place a protective arm around my sister.

"So, are you looking for a place to crash? We've been looking for a new roomie lately." Jared asks.

"No it's ok. I just came to see my older brother." She assures Jared, but I can see distress in her eyes. There's something wrong.

"Are you sure? We've got plenty of-" Jackie holds up a hand to silence me.

"It's ok bro, I'll just call you tomorrow, no biggie. I gotta study for a biology test anyway. Like I said, I just came to check in on my favorite brother." She says, heading for the door.

"Wait, Jackie, you don't have my cell number." I call after her.

"458-876-9098, right? Then there's 786-879-6544 and 312-789-0989." She replies, tugging the door open and walking out.

I stare at the door as it closes behind her.

With a shrug, I go back to bed, thinking about the strange visit.

"Dude, your sister is friggin hot! How old is she anyway?" Jared asks, following me upstairs.

"Dude, she's only seventeen. Stop being a pedophile." I joke, entering my room quickly before he has a chance to comment on my sister's age.

I hope to see my sister soon but its months before I actually get to see her again.

**2 months later**

It is 9:00 as I lay in bed, thinking about my test that I have coming up, when my cell phone began vibrating on the bedside table.

I yawn and get up to answer it.

"Hello?" I mumble into the phone.

"Sam? Listen can you meet me at that coffee place downtown called the Daily Grind? I would've called dad, or Dean but I can't talk to them about this." Jackie's nervous tear-streaked voice occupies the other end.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in ten." I reply, already throwing on my Stanford hoodie and racing down the stairs of my apartment.

"Thanks Sammy, I love you." Jackie hiccups

"You too." I answer back, grabbing the keys to my silver pick-up truck.

I close the door to the apartment behind me before climbing into my car and racing to the Daily Grind.

I spot my sister's neon red dirt bike almost immediately and stop the car, parking it right next to it.

I stroll inside, finding my sister almost as easily as I found her bike.

I take a seat in front of her.

"Hey Sam." She greets wearily.

"Hey Jackie." I reply with a tight smile.

She is wearing a black leather trench coat over a dirty jean jacket and long, dark charcoal tee. She is wearing those same scuffed up boots that she had on the last time that I saw her, along with a pair of light grey leggings.

Her face is hidden by her tangled hair, cut short in a pixie bob that crops her face, but I can still see the fresh bruises.

My muscles tense.

"Hey relax, will you? It's not as bad as it looks." She fakes a smile.

She puts a hand on my extended forearm, making her sleeves lift up, revealing hand marks around her wrists.

I grab her arm.

"Who did this to you?" I all but growl.

She fails to snatch her wrists back from my grasp.

"No one Sam, just some rough sex gone wrong alright?" Jackie lies.

"What about the bruises on your face Jackie?"

Jackie sighs and tries desperately to avoid my gaze.

"Look at me dammit!" I exclaim, slamming my fists on the table.

A couple looks up from their books and glance over at us.

Jackie startles and jumps back in fear.

I sigh.

"I'm sorry; I just want to know what happened to you Jack-Jack."

"Nothing Sam! We were on another hunting trip." She says shakily.

"I know when you're lying to me Jacqueline." I reply, anger bubbling inside of me like bile.

Jackie sighs and spills the gritty details.

"I've been seeing this guy lately, right? I mean at first our relationship started out sweet. We would go out on little dinner dates and he'd buy me presents. But then when we started sleeping together, he started becoming really aggressive and mean. And then when I came to high school with him, he started stalking me and following me everywhere. He didn't let me talk to any of my guy friends like Pierce or Jack, and if I did, he would yell and scream and curse at me. After that, I broke it off with him. He didn't take it very well when I started dating my friend Brandon, and he stalked me after class, harassing me and calling me a slut. I told him to screw off and he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to his car. Once we got into the car, he just started wailing on me, just punching me over and over. He even cut me a few times when he hit me with his ring hand. That was the night that I went over to your place. When I got back to the school, Brandon broke it off with me, and the other guy just latched himself back onto me. And he became 10xs more possessive, and he wouldn't let me talk to anyone. He didn't even let me call any of my family members. That's why it's been so long that I've talked to you. Anyway, he caught me talking to Pierce, and he-" Tears filled Jackie's eyes and throat, and soon she was sobbing.

I rub my sister's arm.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"He beat me Sam, and then he, Jesus Christ, please don't hate me!" My younger sister sobs, resting her head on the table.

I pat her head and make soothing noises.

"I could never hate you." I assure her.

"He raped me Sam. That's why I have those hand marks around my wrists." Jackie cries.

My world begins to spin faster and faster, and I feeling nauseated by the range of emotions that I feel racing through my brain; anger, fear, hurt, and empathy are a few of the major ones.

"When?" I ask.

"Last night." My sister replies.

I feel the wind fly from my throat as I make my way over to where my sister sits.

I drape an arm over her shoulders and let her cry into my hoodie.

We sit like this for an hour or two, before we are kicked out by the owner.

"Jackie, you're coming to live with me alright? I'll enroll you in one of the schools here and then when you graduate next month you can come to Stanford with me. I won't let anything bad happen to you here." I whisper into my sister's mangled hair.

She glances up at me.

"Sam I can't." She says, grabbing her bag up from the floor.

"Why not?" I follow her as she exits the coffee shop.

"I can't even think about what would happen if he found out that I was living with you Sam. He'd beat the shit out of you! And I know that you just got done building a life for yourself here in California. I wouldn't want to mess that up for you." Jackie mumbles, trying and failing to start up her dirt bike.

"Dammit!" She groans, kicking the front tire.

I sigh and lift the bike into the truck bed.

"You're staying with me and Jared and that is final Jackie! I'm not going to let my baby sister get beat up and raped if there's anything that I can do about it." I said, exasperated.

Jackie's eyes filled with tears and she embraced me, sobbing into my damp sweatshirt.

"Thank you." She choked out, letting me go and getting into the truck.

My stomach stopped doing flip-flops and my head stopped spinning as I entered the truck, fixated on protecting my baby sister.


	2. Recovery

The drive back to mine and Jared's house is silent and tense.

I park the car in the driveway of my house and help Jackie get her bike down and into the garage.

As we walk up to the door, Jackie notices something tied to the knob.

"Why is there a tie on the door?" she asks, a slight hint of amusement lighting up her ashen face.

I groan.

"That means Jared and his flavor of the week are screwing around in the living room. It looks like we're going to have to go through the 2nd story window to get to your room." I laugh, escorting my sister to the back.

"Why don't we just use the back door?" She asks, pointing to the wooden door.

I smile and explain what happened.

"I came home from school about a week ago. When I got here, Jared's tie was on the door, so I tried to go around back. When I opened the back door, I found that he had built a solid brick wall so that I couldn't get through."

Jackie lets out a laugh that makes her dull green eyes shine bright again.

"I love prank wars. Remember when Dean put Nair in your shampoo?" She laughs.

I glare at her.

"Yeah, I also remember when he gave you a little 'hair cut' while you were sleeping." I tease.

She stops laughing and turns to me.

I give her a grin.

"That was just cruel!" She exclaims, beginning to climb the mound of firewood that leads up to the balcony just beside my room's open window.

I follow behind her, catching her when she nearly slips from the rail of the balcony.

Her heavy boot hits a log, sending several rolling while the chain she is wearing around her other boot hits the railing, making a loud, high-pitched clanking sound.

"Wow, the great Jackie Winchester finally screws up a stealthy entrance. I'm surprised." I tease, giving her a boost back up.

My sister sticks her tongue out at me before going feet first through the window.

I lift myself to the balcony railing before sliding through the window behind my younger sibling.

"So where's my room?" Jackie asks, walking the perimeter of my bed and pausing before my full length mirror.

Shock fills her eyes as she gazes at her reflection.

"I-I-Is this really me?" She asks, tracing the bruises with a finger.

I race to her side and pull her away from the mirror.

"Just forget about it, alright? We'll take care of your bruises in the morning. But for now, I want you to sleep. I have to go to class at about 10:30 tomorrow morning, but I'll be here for an hour around lunchtime before I have to get back. But Jared is off tomorrow, so maybe the two of you can hang out while I'm gone." I suggest hurriedly.

"Ok." Is all Jackie can say as I escort her to the sparsely furnished room that rests between mine and Jared's.

"There are some extra blankets in the closet in the bathroom across the hall, and I have a few extra pillows in my room. There's also a whole collection of DVD's and a portable DVD player in Jared's room, so if you get bored in the middle of the night, or if Jared hogs the T.V in the living room tomorrow, then you can just go in and take it from his closet. And if you get scared or have a nightmare or something, I'm right next door, don't be afraid to wake me up if you need anything, anything at all." I ramble on, helping my shaken sister on to the bed.

"Hey Sam?" Jackie pipes up.

"Yeah Jack-Jack?" I reply, worried.

"Thanks for being so awesome." She whispers, pulling me into a hug.

I smile and hug back.

"I'll go get you the portable and some movies. Any requests?" I ask after awhile has passed.

"Something funny please? Or some Adam Sandler movies if you have any?" Jackie replies, sitting back down on the bed and removing her boots and coat.

"Sure thing." I say, exiting the room.

I cautiously step into Jared's deserted room and walk over to his toxic closet.

I pull it open gently in one swift motion and pull out the portable and a stack of DVD's.

I slam the closet door back into place before going back to Jackie's room.

"We have The Longest Yard, Billy Madison, Happy Gilmore, Little Nicky, Grown Ups, and You Don't Mess with the Zohan." I inform my sister as I hand her the portable.

"Awesome, thanks." She smiles, accepting the stack of movies.

"I'm going to hit the hay now, but if you need anything, just wake me up and I get it for you alright?" I remind my sister.

"Okay, okay Sam! Geez sometimes you're worse than Dean." Jackie teases, leaning forward to peck my cheek.

I crack a smile and reply, "But that's why you love us so much, isn't it?"

Jackie shrugs and settles under the covers.

"Only sometimes." She replies.

I smirk and say goodnight before closing her door and heading back to my room.

I crack my door ajar, like I did when dad was gone and I was left with Jackie and Dean, and pull off my hoodie and t-shirt in one swift motion.

I kick off my shoes and climb back into my rumpled bed, pulling the blanket over myself before drifting off into a dark restless sleep.

Jackie's POV

I watch the pale white door close softly behind my older brother before reaching beneath the olive green comforter and tugging off my leggings, loving the feel of the green satin grazing my tender skin. I consider taking off my sweater, but decide against it when I realize that I don't have a nightie to wear.

"Maybe I could steal one of Sam's shirts?" I think aloud, moving the portable DVD from my lap and placing it on the bed.

I swing my legs out from under the comforter and stride to the door.

I nudge open Sam's bedroom door and tip-toe inside, noticing how neat it is.

Textbooks, notebooks, pens and highlighters are stacked neatly on the corner of his fake oak desk, his dirty clothes placed neatly in a black laundry bag hanging from his closet door, and all empty Chinese food containers are in the trash can beside his desk.

"Friggin' neat freak." I mutter under my breath, tugging open his closet door quietly and digging through the rows of ironed t-shirts.

I smile when I find one, a crisp baby blue button down that reaches my thighs.

I pull off my sweater and pull on the button down, loving the way the smooth fabric feels on my skin.

I shiver at how safe I feel before going to my room and settling back into my bed, setting the portable on my lap afterwards.

I pop in 'Little Nicky' and press play.

About thirty minutes into the movie, I sink into the best sleep I'd had since the 'incident' with Vic, feeling safer than I had in months.

_**Next morning 8:00 A.M**_

I groan when I hear my phone go off, signaling that I had a text message.

Wearily, I flip the phone open and see who the sender was.

'6 new messages from Vic' my phone reads.

I open my inbox and began to read the first message.

Vic: 'Good morning beautiful, I was just texting you to tell you that I am so sorry about how things turned out the other day. I didn't mean to act so jealous, it's just that when I saw you practically flashing Pierce your tits, it pissed me off. I just had to remind you that you belong to me, that's why I did what I did. Do you think that you can forgive me?'

I cringe in disgust, then feel anger bubble deep in my chest.

I move onto the next one.

Vic: 'Did you get my message? I asked u if u could 4give me 4 wat hppend the other night. So, can u?'

Then the next one:

Vic: 'Hello? R u fcking ignoring me u lil bitch? If u r, I'll go over to the motel u and ur fcked ^ family r staying and kick ur lil $$.'

Vic: U need 2 answer me when I txt u, alright dumshit? I'm fcking serious!

Vic: 'Alright, u wanna play games? Fine, we'll play. I'm driving over to that damn motel and I'm going 2 kick ur face in! I'm almost there u little bitch, last chance to say that u 4give me!'

Vic: Alright fine, I'm comin' up the stairs right now, u better answer the damn door!'

That last one makes me cringe, making me wonder if he had actually gone up to the room, found Dean or dad sleeping, and took his anger out on them instead.

I quickly dial my dad's number.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Jacqueline, where the Hell are you? Dean and I just got back to the motel about two hours ago, and do you know what we found? We found the room trashed, your dirt bike had disappeared, your things were still here, and the sheets on your bed were soaked in blood! Dean and I nearly went crazy looking for you girl!" I can hear the worry/relief/anger in my father's stern voice.

"I-I'm sorry daddy, something happened and I couldn't stay there. And you and Dean weren't answering my calls or texts so I got on my bike and drove out of town to stay with a friend." I lie.

"Which friend would that be?" My dad asks, relieved that I wasn't out in the street somewhere selling my body.

"My friend Jared. He went off to college last month so I came to stay with him on campus. He's letting me rest here while I recover from the incident." I lie.

"Alright, what state are you in? Dean and I are going to go get you then come back here to Gaston."

Panic surges through me, making me talk at 100 words per second.

"No daddy, I'll be alright here, don't come and get me." I beg.

"Jackie, don't be stupid, you can either get your ass back here with us, or you can stay with your damned friend, but if you do, then don't bother coming back." Dad growls, giving me the same ultimatum as he did to Sam a year ago.

"Fine then, have a nice life you heartless bastard." I growl, hanging up the phone.

Tears fill my eyes and just as I raise my phone over my head to throw it, it springs to life, buzzing and chirping wildly.

Without stopping to check the caller I.D, I flip it open.

"Yeah?" I say through a tear soaked voice.

"Where the Hell are you Jackie? And why the hell aren't you answering my goddamned texts?" Vic explodes in anger on the other end.

"Vic?" I say in the pathetic voice I usually use when he yells at me.

"Yes?" He responds.

"Go fuck yourself you stupid cunt monkey, and stop acting like you own me you goddamned cocksucker!" I scream into the phone before hanging it up and throwing it at the wall across from the bed.

I curl up in a ball and scream out, "What?" when a knock comes to the door.

"Whoa, calm down little Miss Winchester!" Sam's roommate exclaims, opening the door just a crack.

"How did you know I was here?" I call, wiping the tears away quickly, before combing my hair over my face in a desperate attempt to cover the nasty bruises.

"Sam told me this morning when he woke up to take a shower. He yelled at me for making too much noise." Jared responds through the door.

I smile and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on in." I call.

Jared opens the door all the way and strides over to where I'm sitting.

"What's the matter Miss W? Boy troubles?" He asks, taking a seat beside me on the bed.

I nod and turn my face away from him.

Jared places a hand under my chin and holds my cheeks gingerly with his thumb and index finger, turning my face towards him.

His bright blue eyes go dark when he sees my face.

"Who did that to you?" He asks.

"The boy that I'm having trouble with. Don't worry though, the bruises should clear up soon." I assure him.

"That's not right. I hope that Sammy kicked that kid's ass for doing this to such a pretty little thing like you." Jared says, pushing my hair out of my face.

I smile.

"My name is Jacqueline Marie Winchester by the way, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Miss W anymore." I say, extending a hand.

Jared takes it and introduces himself by his full name.

"My name is Jared Tyler Reynolds III, nice to meet you again." He says, taking my extended hand and kissing it.

I smile at him.

"So Jacqueline, how do you like your eggs? Sunny side up, scrambled, or extra fried?"

"Scrambled sounds nice." I reply.

"Great, now all you have to do is go downstairs, get out a pan, about three or four eggs and start cookin'!" He laughs, racing from the room.  
I laugh at his antics before chasing after him.

I can already tell that I was going to like living here.

No stress, no abuse, no loneliness, and no Vic! This place was paradise compared to life with dad and Dean.

As I made my way down the narrow staircase, I caught my reflection in the hall mirror.

I paused in front of it and fingered the bruises.

They weren't as bad as they looked last night, which meant they were healing.

Hell, if I were lucky, I'd be healed by Wednesday, then I'd be able to get to go to the high school that we passed on the way back to Sam and Jared's place.

Yep, everything was going to work out fine….._as long as Vic doesn't find you here_. The voice in the back of my head taunted me.

I bit my lip.

"Hey Jackie, areyou coming or what?" Jared called from the bottom of the staircase.

I shook myself out of my trance-like state before joining him downstairs, pushing all doubt to the back of my mind.


	3. Normalicy

After breakfast, Jared and I clean the kitchen, neither of us saying much.

"So, how did you get those nasty bruises?" Jared asks, breaking the silence.

I shrug and admit, "Boyfriend hit me."  
Jared's hands stop moving, and the dish he is holding clatters into the sink, nearly breaking into itty-bitty fragments.

I smirk, "You seem so surprised. I mean, I was sure that my brother had explained my situation to you," I say, sitting on the counter, hands on my knees.

Jared stares at me for a moment, then shakes his head.

"He just told me that you were having problems at your old school, so you were gonna come here, ya know, to get a fresh start."

"Well, he didn't tell you everything then," I sigh, hopping down from the counter.

Jared steps closer to me, lifting my choppy hair to inspect the bruises better.

"Would you tell me?" He asks, his ice blue eyes looking down on me.

I nod, and lead him to the couch in the other room.

With a sigh, I let it all flow out of my mouth, and by the time I am done, Jared's mouth hangs open, looking like it might pop off of his face.

"That's horrible," Is all he is able to say.

I nod and get back up.

Jared stands beside me and embraces me.

"I'm sorry," He whispers into my hair.

At first I want to push him away and slap him, but then, something in me switches on, and the dam that has been holding my tears back for these past few months breaks, and I sob into Jared's shirt.

"Shh, it's ok, just let it all out." He assures me, holding me as my shoulders shake.

A few minutes later, Sam comes bounding down the steps wearing a thick grey sweater, dark jeans, and a pair of dirty black Converse.

"What happened?" He asks, panicked.

Jared flashes him a fake smile and replies, "Nothing, just playing therapist."

Sam looks my way, and I nod. "He was just trying to help," I assure my big brother, although he doesn't look convinced.

"Maybe I should stay home after all; I think you still need me," he says.

I shake my head.

"No, no Sam, you go on to class. We'll be fine here," I say, wiping away tears.

Sam raises an eyebrow and asks, "Are you sure?"

I nod and hug him.

"Thanks, big bro, but I'm fine. Go have fun learning your lawyer shit," I say into his hoodie.

Sam sighs, but grabs his keys and makes for the door.

"I'm leaving my phone on, so if you need me, just call. I'll be back as soon as I can. Behave yourself Jared," Sam says, casting one last worried look at me.

I try my best to smile at him as he leaves, but it falters towards the end.

"Hey, Jackie, you wanna go out later today? I know this girl who could help you pick out decorations and stuff for your new room. And maybe we can go shopping for clothes while we're at it?" Jared offers.

I smile.

"I'd love to Jared, but I have like $20 bucks to my name. That's not enough for a big time shopping spree."

"Oh contraire Mon friar, there's this awesome thrift store a few blocks from here, and there's a hobby store right next to it. We can buy some used clothes, and then you girls can make 'em into something pretty. And, once we hit the hobby shop, you can buy some fabric and make your comforter. We can even put some fabric over the furniture to make it look nice."

I smile again.

"Sure, but I'm not letting you pay for squat," I reply.

Jared smirks.

"Jackie I can tell I'm already gonna love you," he says, wrapping an arm around me.

I smirk. "Call your friend and let's get going. I'm gonna go get dressed and then we'll take off," I say, running up the stairs.

"Ok!" Jared calls after me.

Oh yeah, I'm definitely loving it here.

I walk into (MY!) room and pull a pair of denim jeans from my bag. I throw them on before putting on my long-sleeved shamrock green t-shirt and my black boots.

As I descend the stairs, I see Jared standing in the doorway.

He's talking to someone, and I know who it is, even without looking.

"Have you seen my sister Jackie? She ran away and I think she might be staying here," says the manly voice.

Jared chances a glance at me.

I wave my hands in a motion that says, "NO!"

He catches on and turns towards Dean.

"Nah man, sorry. I saw her at the coffee shop yesterday, but I haven't seen her since," he lies.

"Alright then, thanks man. Call me if you see her please?" Dean asks.

Jared nods.  
"Okay, have a nice day," says Dean.

Jared nods again and bids him goodbye before closing the door.

"Was that him? The guy that beat you up?" Jared demands angrily.

I shake my head.

"That was my other brother Dean. He was the one that always helped me out at home," I reply.

Jared looks at me.

"I'm serious. Now, what's the sitch with this girl of yours?"

"Her name is Ashlen, and we're meeting up with her at the thrift store in 5 minutes," he replies.

"Good, let's hustle."

Jared smirks at me.

"I've never met anyone like you Jackie, you know that?"

I smile back.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is; trust me."

"Awesome, now let's go! I want to go shopping!" I declare, racing out the front door.

Jared follows, a slight smirk on his face.

I don't know if it's the anxiety of going out in public for the first time in weeks, the excitement of being a normal teen for a day, or the way that Jared looks at me while we are driving, but something in me breaks, and I laugh a genuine laugh for the first time in months, and Jared laughs right along with me, not a care in the world.


	4. Derail

Chapter 4: Day

Jared's POV

"Do you REALLY think that this kind of material will work as a blouse? I mean it's so thick, it would probably make more sense to turn it into a jacket."

I roll my eyes at Ashlen's words and try not to laugh.

"You're probably right. I think that this silk dress over here would be more practical as a shirt. Maybe we could pair it with a cute pair of black dress pants? Or some white drawstring pants and a white blazer?"

Ok, now I HAVE to laugh.

"What's so funny Twiggy?" Ashlen asks, peering over the tops of her glasses and staring intently at me.

I shrug.

"Nothing, I just thought we were supposed to have a _quick _shopping spree. If I had known we were gonna be here for almost eight hours, I would have brought my study gear.

Ashlen glares and Jackie laughs.

"What?" I exclaim, throwing my hands up, palms facing my soon-to-be-attacker.

"Shut up and help us look. We'll buy 1 more outfit then we'll hit the hobby store," Ashlen says, fingering the items that are on the rack in front of her.

I sigh.

"Ok. What about this dress?" I ask, picking out a long grey dress from one of the racks.

Jackie takes it from my hands and puts it on top of the pile of clothes she has on her right arm.

"It's perfect. Now let's go, I'm dying to see that hobby shop," she exclaims, hustling to the register.

"Awesome, cuz I'm starving! Let's go hit the T.G.I Friday's or something," I suggest.

Ashlen looks back at me, then at Jackie.

Jackie shrugs.

"Ashlen and I can go to the hobby store tomorrow. You're right, Friday's sounds like a pretty good place right about now," she says with a smile.

"Are you sure Jackie? We can ditch Jared at Friday's and go to the hobby shop by ourselves right now," Ashlen asks.

Jackie nods and makes her way to the register, Ashlen following.

I stay beside the door.

Jackie turns and smiles at me.

I smile back and she laughs at something Ashlen says.

I watch the two girls chat and laugh at the register and only one thought crosses my mind.

'Why would anyone want to hurt such a perfect girl?'

Yes, she is pretty much perfect.

Her almond shaped emerald eyes are accented with long, seductive lashes. Her nose is small and has the tip turned up just a tad. Her lips are full and pouty, red even without lipstick. And her hair is soft and silky, I noticed that this morning.

Her body is thin, yet rippled with tight muscles. Overall, she reminds me a small sprite, or maybe a pixie.

Soon, my thoughts begin to have a death match. 'Evil Jared: _Wow, this girl is totally bangable_! Good Jared: Ew, no dude she's Sam's sister! You cannot hit that! Evil: _Oh yes I can brother, just watch me! Good: _No cut it out!'

"Why?" I hear myself ask.

In front of me, Jackie raises an eyebrow, and I realize she was talking to me.

"Well, she left because her dad needed her help. And you wanted to go eat at Friday's. Still wanna go?" Jackie asks. It is clear that this is not the first time she has told me this.

I snap out of my trance and respond.

"Sure. My treat," I offer.

Jackie grins and leads me outside to the car.

"Thanks for being so nice to me Jared. I know my being here must be really weird for you," she says once we are in the car.

I place an unsteady hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry about it Jackie. I love having you here. I just wish we could've met under different circumstances," I reply.

Jackie nods solemnly, stares down at my hand on her leg, and shakily puts her own hand over mine.

We both hesitate, unsure of whether or not to kiss, pull our hands away, or just carry on like nothing.

I feel myself my free hand grasp her back, push her towards me.

I feel our lips connect, and her mouth opens, her tongue eagerly awaiting mine.

She climbs over the armrest and straddles my waist, maneuvering her position in a way that makes me grow hard beneath her.

She feels it, and places her crotch over mine, slowly grinding against it.

I moan and just as we are about to go to the back seat, there is a loud knock on the window.

Jackie pulls away and turns her head towards the noise. Her eyes grow wide and her face goes red.

She squeals and goes to the back, leaving me to face the intruder.

I open the driver's side door to see who it is, and then I'm dragged out of the car by my shirt.

"What the fuck Jared?" Shouts the attacker, pushing me up against the side of my car.

I open my eyes and see that my attacker is Sam.

He looks angrier than I've ever seen him before.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing Sam! It was just a kiss," I lie.

Sam slams my back against the car again, hard.

"Don't bullshit me Jared! I saw the two of you dry-humping in the front seat of your ugly ass car in broad daylight! I knew I couldn't trust you," Sam's words sting.

"No Sam, that's not what happened," Jackie cries coming in between the two of us, trying to push Sam off of me.

He drops me and grabs his sister.

"Come on Jackie you and I are leaving. As for you Jared, get your shit and get the fuck out of my house," Sam points a crooked finger at me before dragging Jackie to his pick-up.

The evil part of my brain droops, disappointed that his booty call was denied, while the good part stands, angry at the evil part for screwing everything up.

I collect myself, then get in my car and drive all night long, not caring about where I go.

Sam's POV

Anger grips my heart tightly as I speed through the streets of California.

I look at the clock. 6:05. The speedometer reads 105 mph.

We could be in San Francisco in a few hours at this rate.

Beside me, Jackie is crying.

I slow down to a reasonable speed of 45 mph and continue for another few minutes.

It is 6:30 before I finally have the patience to pull over.

I turn on the hazard lights ,unbuckle my seatbelt, and reach over to hug my sister.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I am so sorry," is all I can say.

Jackie tenses.

"You sound just like him," she says.

"Like who?"

"Vic. He used to do the exact same thing. As a matter of fact, that was what he did that night. He found me with Pierce and nearly beat the shit out of me. I was scared that you would do the same thing," Jackie whispers.

I pull away slowly, feeling like I've just been slapped in the face.

I'm supposed to be the hero, not the evil guy who terrorizes the poor girl.

I'm supposed to be her protector, not her attacker.

I'm supposed to be her brother, not that bastard Vic.

Tears spring to my eyes.

"Look Sam, I love you. And I do regret kissing Jared. But the only reason I did it was because I felt like I owed him something," Jackie explains.

My head snaps in her direction.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean he was being so nice to me, so I wanted to give him something in return," she admits.

I tense up.

"Is that what Dean told you?" I ask.

"No. That's what dad—"

"He isn't our dad Jackie. Not after all of the things he put us through. Especially not after what he did to you and me," I say, trying to choke back my anger.

Jackie is silent for the entire ride back.

Jackie's POV

We pull into the driveway at 7:30.

My stomach growls as I exit the truck.

"There's some White Castle in the freezer," is all that Sam says.

I nod and enter the house behind him, going into the kitchen.

Sam makes his way upstairs to his room and closes the door.

I tug open the freezer and pull out the box of burgers.

I take two packages, put them on a plate, and microwave them.

I put them on two separate plates and carry them up the stairs.

I pause at Sam's door, then knock, holding the two plates waitress-style.

Sam opens the door and I hand him his burgers.

He takes them, looks at them, and then hugs me.

I breathe in his scent.

It is a mixture of coffee, sweat, and pine, all rolled into one.

"I love you Jackie. I love you so much," Sam whispers.

I can practically hear the tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you too Sam," I reply, hugging him tighter than I ever thought possible.

We stand there for what seems like hours, but it is really only a few minutes.

We let each other go, then disappear into our separate worlds.

His is a clean world of fantasy and dreams, while mine is a world of filth and destroyed dreams. It is a world void of love, yet, in the smallest corner of it, there lives a small flower conceived from the bit of love and hope I have found here.

Its funny how everything can change in the course of a day isn't it?


End file.
